


Through different eyes

by LzSketchDrew



Category: A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Mark Fischbach Egos, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: Darkiplier has known too many people hurt by the actor. Markiplier is a youtuber with a big heart but could be corrupted by greed.Can dark prevent that from happening?Or is history doomed to repeat itself?
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Mark Fischbach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossedposted first chapter. I dont think the others will be updated on wattpad it will stay here.

Markiplier, The Youtuber, was dead. 

Darkiplier knew that when the lights of the manor flickered and the chaos the egos were created pulsed, as if some mysterious forced stopped them, to listen. 

It wasn’t until the dark being stood out of his chair that it stopped, but the yelling did not continue. Dark fixed his suit, and started out of his office, it was until he got to the banister that he saw why they were so quiet. 

HE was here. 

Dark’s blue aura, Damien, started flickering to life, seeing the once great Markiplier, the old Markiplier; The Actor. 

“What are you doing here?” Darky stated, looking down to their former friend, who looked back up to him. The Markiplier looked broken, almost in defeat. The dark being stole a glance to the other egos, Wilford being in front of them all, almost as if he was protecting them, but he shared the same confused looks as the others. The actor glanced to what dark was looking at, smirking when he saw Wilford, looking confused and between the two. 

“I see you never told him.” Mark stated, making a motion to Wilford with a head nod towards him. He looked to the other confused egos. “Or them.” 

Darky avoided his statement. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” He gritted his teeth, towards the man, who just fixed the sleeves of his light grey suit. 

“Trying to fix what I destroyed.” The Man replied, smiling up to the dark being. The smile was too wide for Darky’s liking. He glanced at darki for a second, then back to the others, looking straight to Wilford. He took some strides towards him. 

“…May I help you?” Wilford slurred, feeling insanely uncomfortable with the man before him for some reason. He could feel the egos behind him fear of this man, the man who looked very simpler to their Mark. 

“You really don’t remember me old friend?” mark stated, raising an eyebrow. When Wilford shook his head he looked back to Darky. “You really kept this from him all these years?” 

Bang. 

The Actor looked back to the pink haired man, who was standing with his revolver in both hands. Aimed at the man in front of him, but his focused look dropped when he saw what happened. 

The bullet went right through him and hit the opposite wall. The egos behind the mad-man gasped as Wilford stuttered, Mark just raised his eyebrows. 

“Really?” Mark deadpanned, looking to the stuttering pink haired fool. Mark floated around the man, who’s eyed widened as he did. “It’s as if you’ve never seen a ghost before.” 

“Mark. Leave him Alone.” Darky gritted his teeth coming down the stairs, but as he stepped down to the bottom floor, Mark tripped him, making him fall to the floor with a thud. The Dark being slowly got up, his blue aura spaying out. 

“Having Trouble there Damien?” With the mention of that name darky turned around, just to be grabbed by his neck. “Demon got your tongue dames?” 

“Don’t.” Dark grunted. “Call me that name…” 

The Actor just smirked, watching the dark being struggle with his aura thrashing about. “What is it Dames? Can’t face what you’ve done? You’re the one that wanted him dead.” 

“I wanted YOU dead!” Dark gritted out. “YOU’RE the one that put US through this mess!” 

Mark raised his eyebrows again. Black and red magic surrounding the two. “I’m the one that caused this!?” Darky suddenly felt tired.

Then everything went cold.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Darkiplier shot up in his dark room, taking in a sharp breath of air holding his hand to his chest over his heart. The ringing around him echoed within his own ears as he tried to level his own breathing. 

It was just a dream. 

Dark sighed heavy, eyes darting around his room. The sun wasn't up yet, no light coming into his room. He turned and picked up his phone beside him turning it on, eyes strangling at the bright light.

4:55 A.M 

Dark sighed, turning off his phone and leaning back into his pillows and blankets. None of the others would be up for another hour or so. There was no reason to get up now. 

But dark couldn't shake the feeling he had. 

What if Mark was dead? 

Nightmares unusually didn't shake Dark up this badly. Nothing more than broken memories that have aged and been chipped over the years. Dark knew that this fear came from an softer side of him. But Mark already knew that when He took Dark in, accepted him as his own creation and family. 

Dark grew nervous as the minutes went by. He had told Mark multiple times of a past markiplier, actor markiplier as Mark and his community would dub him. But he never told him how sick and twisted the man had become.

Their manor, the egos manor, the same one over his head, was the same manor that corrupted his once friend. 

Damien would have once called Mark a brother. 

But years had past, Dark and Wilford stayed, and Dark had wanted nothing more than to rip Mark limb by limb once he found him again. 

But he hadn't found Mark, at least, not the mark he once knew. 

He had found Mark, a young adult barely anyone had heard of playing video games and recording them for the world to see. 

He can still see the look of fear and confusion on his face. 

Dark could see a bit of the mark he knew in him, but he could see a better outcome for himself, and others like him and Wilford. 

Dark picked up his phone again and turned it on, unlocking it and going to his chat with mark. 

**_"We gotta talk."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes to Darks texts.

Mark's alarm blared into his ears, groaning he moved his arm from underneath his blanket and felt around for the snooze button. The noise stopped, but Mark had a feeling he was being watched. 

Mark sat up in his bed, looking around his room. 

Nothing. 

Just a chica at the end of the bed. 

Mark yawned and stretched, looking to his phone beside him. Picking it up he unlocked it to his home screen. Noticing he had a message from a familiar ego of his. 

Dark.

Opening their conversation, he noticed three words that never seemed good together coming from Darkiplier. 

**"We gotta talk."**

Mark yawned, texting back. 

**"what about?"**

As an afterthought Mark sent another message.

**"If this is about control of the Channel forget it. You know what happened last time."**

~*~

Dark heard his phone make a notification, lighting up his office room more than his laptop already had been. 

And another notification. 

Dark picked up his phone, going back to his chat with Mark. 

**"what about?"**   
**"If this is about control of the Channel forget it. You know what happened last time."**

Dark weighed his options now. He could tell Mark the truth, Tell his creator he was scared, scared of Losing everything he had built. 

Or lie, and say everything was fine. Let him grow stronger in the shadows of Dark's mind. 

**"I think the Actor is back."** Dark decided it was best not to tell Mark why he thought that, not now. 

It only took a few seconds for Mark to respond. 

**"I'll be headed to the manor after breakfast."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are appreciated.


End file.
